yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Tsukumo's Decks
Yuma Tsukumo's Deck has been influenced greatly by the "Number" cards, while focusing on his strategy to Summon his "Syllable" monsters to perform an Xyz Summon. When Yuma Dueled Reginald Kastle, Astral eventually appeared alongside him, giving him access to the powerful "Numbers". When Astral is fighting with Yuma, he can also upgrade his ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when they believe in their possibilities. Anime First Syllable Yuma originally uses a Number/Syllable Deck, the "Syllables" being a series of cards which have repetitive names e.g. Gogogo (some of his monsters can only be "Syllables" with their Japanese pronunciations, e.g. "Flelf" - "furuerufu"). It is supported with a lot of ATK increasing cards such as "Wonder Wand", and Trap Cards which protect his monsters from destruction such as "Bye Bye Damage". It contains some support for his "Gagaga" monsters later on. This Deck was later replaced by a new version after Yuma received a large amount of new cards from Roku when he defeated Kaze and protected the Duel Sanctuary. Second Syllable After saving the Duel Sanctuary, Roku gave Yuma the "Duel Sanctuary Legendary Deck", stating it is appropriate for him. Bronk Stone believes Yuma can improve his Deck with this one for the WDC. Yuma combined this secret Deck with his first one. He has also started adding Xyz anti-support cards to help fight against the "Numbers" and other Xyz Monsters. The Deck also appears to support Yuma's Syllable archetypes more such as the "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" archetypes. World Duel Carnival For the World Duel Carnival, Yuma further upgraded his Deck for the competition that he was about to face, using a Djinn/Syllable Deck. This includes a large array of anti-Xyz cards such as "Overlay Owl" and "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" as Xyz Monsters are popular within the tournament as well as to collect the "Number" archetype easily. Like before, he largely relies on his "Syllable" archetypes such as "Gagaga" and "Gogogo", sporting new support and members for them alike such as "Chacchaka Archer" and "Zubaba Buster". In addition, Yuma has also added in a large amount of Card Advantage cards, or cards which work with the Graveyard or from your hand, such as "Tasuke Knight" and "Damage Mage" respectively. He also uses the "Number" cards, but only for intense Duels against other "Number" users. His WDC profile lists his Deck's name as "Xyz One Turn Kill" as he heavily focuses on using Xyz Monsters and normally reduces most of his opponent's Life Points in the final turn. Accessible Numbers Yuma obtains "Number" cards from various Duelists he faces. When Yuma defeats "Number" holders, Astral absorbs their "Numbers", giving Yuma access to them. Yuma has access to them while Astral is fighting alongside him in a Duel. He can also use them without Astral's presence but only if Astral sends or leaves them to him. In the anime, Yuma has so far collected fourteen "Numbers", excluding one Chaos version. Prior to his Duel with Tron at the Sphere Field, he had only played five of the base "Numbers" alongside one upgraded form. Dr. Faker used the Sphere Field to take his "Numbers", except "Utopia", after his Duel with Tron. Statue In order to improve his skills, Yuma Dueled Roku in a Statue Duel. He used a Wooden Training Deck consisting of "Statue" versions of "Dark Magician" monsters and other wooden cards from the latter's Duel Sanctuary card collection. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yuma uses a Syllable/Number Deck largely focused around his "Number 39: Utopia" and around gathering monster to Summon it. In addition, he also has Warrior support cards such as "Oops! Than Sword" as well of cards which able to stall such as "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Attack Disabling". Yuma originally played a different Deck, but he decided to use his father's Deck in his Duel against Ryoga Kamishiro. Afterwards, he keeps using this Deck instead of his original one. Accessible Numbers In the manga, Yuma has so far collected five "Numbers", having used three of them in a Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL In Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Yuma uses a Deck similiar to his anime Deck, with some additions from the OCG. Video games Duel Terminals Xyz Startup!! Sacred Star Knights!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! V Jump Magazine References Notes Category:Characters' Decks